The new girl
by sweet-girl246
Summary: Hinata never told Naruto she likes him. will that change now with the new girl working with her? an OC fanfic. NaruHina. more pairing to come. chapter 3 here!
1. Chapter 1

**So….. This is my first fanfic!! YAY ME!! I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (TT-TT), but I do own my OC**

* * *

"Girls, I want you to gather around, please" said Mrs. Nosayo, the bakery shop owner. Ino and Hinata turned around and looked at their employer. Next to her was standing a girl about their age with deep blue eyes and light brown hair. "This is Karen Ashime, our new worker!" she continued with a big smile. "Hello," said Ino, I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Hinata Hyuga". "Nice to meet you" said Karen with a smile. Hinata was happy from this change, but something told her that things are **really** going to change now.

-The next day-

It wasn't a busy day at the bakery. Around 12 P.M. Hinata and Karen was the only one in the store. Mrs. Nosayo was out for business and Ino was on a lunch brake, chasing sasuke. "So….." said Hinata, trying to stars a conversation. "I didn't saw you around. Where are you from?"."I came from America. My dad got a good job offer here so we moved. I arrived 2 days ago and I'm going to stars Nashima high school in one week, when the vacation will end" Karen answered Hinata's question. "Welcome to Konoha. I hope you'll be in my class at next year." said Hinata with a smile and got a smile back from Karen.

"I have to ask, where is Ino?" asked Karen after 10 minutes (A\N Karen doesn't know anything about the people in Konoha. She just know Hinata and Ino). "She off to chase a guy she think is hot, like almost every girl at Konoha. I don't get what they like in sasuke. I don't hate him, but I think there are better guys here" said Hinata and blushed.

"So who do you like?" asked Karen and smirked. "w-w-well, h-he's n-n-name i-is….." Hinata started to say but was interrupted by the boy that came in the shop. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Hinata-chan, do you know where is the new ramen store?" he asked. "i-I d-d-don't k-k-know, N-N-Naruto-kun" she said as she blushed in a deep red shade. "I'll look for it again. If you find it before me, tell me so we would eat ramen together, okay?" he said with a big smile and left. "I understand" Karen said, still smirking as Hinata's cheeks went back to their normal skin color.

After 30 minutes, Ino came back to the store. "That Sakura… when will she understand that Sasuke is mine?!" she asked but then realized that no one was listening to her. "Can I get some attention?" she tried again. "What happened?" asked Karen. "Finally someone noticed!! Sakura always thinks that Sasuke in hers but he's actually mine! Do you think that she is really that stupid?" said Ino, overreacting. "I think that you are entering a 'Drama Queen' mode. Chill out and tell the story from the beginning. I'm new here, remember?"."There's a hot guy, Sasuke, that is obviously mine and there's a stupid girl named Sakura that wants to take him from me!" Ino said with anger. "Friends, dignity, love. The things you need to fight for. I learned it from my teacher." Karen said with a serious look in her eyes. Hinata just listened to their talk. She preferred listening. "My shift is over" Karen said suddenly. She putted her apron on the stand and left the store. "She's a little strange girl, but she's nice" Ino said to Hinata. "I like her." Hinata responded.

The week was almost over. School was coming with a new hope. 'This year….' Hinata thought to herself, 'I will say to Naruto I like him. I'm sure in that.'

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter is short….. It will be longer next time!**

**Please review!! For me?**

**Sweet-girl246**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter!!**

**vash3055, Thank you for the review!!**

**Hope you enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…**

* * *

The new school year had finally begun. Hinata was walking down the hall, searching for her new class. "Hey, Hinata!" came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Ino and Karen walking to her. "Ino. Karen." She said quietly. "Did you found our classroom already?" Ino asked. "No.". "Then let's find it together!" suggested Karen. Hinata nodded and the three of them started walking together.

-In the classroom-

The three girls walked into the classroom. It was half full with kids. Some were talking and some were sleeping. They set in three places in the middle of the class as they heard the bell ring. They're teacher walked into the classroom and immediately started to explain the rules in the class.

"Now, I want everyone to stand next to the walls. When I'll call your name, you will sit down in the place I choose for you." The teacher said in the end of her rules lecture.

Hinata sat down in the back of the class, as she was told. On her right side sat Kiba. In front of her was Shino and on her left, Naruto. "Hinata-chan, I found the ramen shop yesterday! We can go eat some after school!" Naruto said, enthusiastic. Hinata just smiled, blushed and said "o-o-o-okay, N-N-Naruto-kun."

-In the cafeteria-

"I hate school" said Ino as she sat down next to Hinata in the cafeteria. Karen sighed. "We just learned six hours and we already have 20 pages in math and a whole project in history" said Tenten's voice from Hinata's left. "We can go to the library and do the history project together. What do you think, Hinata?" asked Karen. "Um? What?" asked Hinata, looking at all the girls around her. "Daydreaming at lunch? What are you thinking about?" asked Ino. "Naruto-kun asked me to eat with him in the ramen store" she said quietly while a light pink blush on her cheeks. "So that what happened in the back of the classroom in math class" Said Karen with a devilish smile. "Aren't you going to tell us any more details?" asked Tenten with a little disappointed tone in her voice. "There aren't more details to tell about…. It's just a friend meeting…" she said, steel quietly. "I have an idea! Why don't we go to the library to work on the history project and you will come to tell us the details when your date is over?" asked Karen in excitement. "D-d-date? I-I w-w-wouldn't c-call t-t-that a-a d-d-date…" she said when the pink shade returned to her face. "If a boy and a girl meet on purpose, just the two of them, it's a date" said Ino. "w-w-well, I…" started Hinata to respond but got irrupted by the bell."See you after physics lesson…" said Tenten and left the table. "Literature" said Ino and Karen nodded. "I have English" said Hinata. "Lucky you. See you later!" said Karen and waved to Hinata. She waved back and left to her lesson.

-In English class-

Hinata found her English class pretty quick. She sat down in the front of the class, waiting to her teacher. A boy with red hair and red eyes came in the classroom and sat in the chair on Hinata's right. "Hey, I'm Garra" he said to her. He reached out his hand to shake it with Hinata's hand. "I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you" she said and then she reached out her hand with hesitation and shook his.

"We're in the same class, right?" he asked. "I think…." Hinata responded, not looking into his eyes. A little smile appeared on Garra's lips. "That's good. That's really good". Hinata tried to focus on the teacher but she couldn't. All the time she felt Garra's look from her right. It was starting to annoy her but when she finally gathered the courage to talk, the bell rang. The first day of school ended.

-In Konoha high school entrance-

"Hinata!! Wait for me!!" came Naruto's back from behind Hinata. She turned around just to see him rolling on the stairs. She giggled a little while walking to Naruto and helping him up. "Don't be too exited. You will hurt yourself." Said Hinata. "I do it all the time and I never broke anything!" said Naruto with pride. "But you did had a lot of bruises and cuts all over you hands and legs" Hinata said and Naruto's pride diapered in a second. "Let's just go eat ramen!" he shouted, grabbed Hinata's hand and started leading her to the new ramen shop.

-In the ramen shop-

"That was some good ramen!!" said Naruto and leaned back. "Did you liked yours, Hinata?" "H-Hai" she said to him and smiled. "This is a really good shop!! We should come here more often! Let's come here every day after school, Hinata!" he said with a huge smile. Hinata almost fainted. 'This can't be! Me and Naruto, Here, every day after school? This is just too good to be true!!' she thought to herself and she was right. It was too good to be true.

Slowly, the smile faded from her face. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I have a job after school." She said in a sad tone. "Ow" he said and he's smile faded too. "But we could come to here every Sunday and Wednesday after school when I don't work" said Hinata in a last effort to rise Naruto's mood. "That would be great!!" he said with the smile returning to his face. "Let's celebrate it with another bowl of miso ramen!" shouted Naruto. "Aren't you full??" asked Hinata with her eyes wide open. "I'm never too full for ramen!!". Hinata laughed while Naruto started eating his new bowl of miso ramen.

-In Mrs. Nosayo bakery shop-

Karen was cleaning the floor when Hinata walked in. "hey. Hinata! How was tour date??" she asked without stopping. "Were going to eat there together every Sunday and Wednesday" she said, blushing. "Tell us more!!" yelled Ino from the kitchen of the store. "Why do you always think there's more to tell?" she asked. "Because you're not telling enough things" said Karen. Ino walked out to the girls and rested her hand on Karen's shoulder. "You have to hear what happened to us!" she said. "It's not a big deal, Ino" Karen said with a very light blush. "See? You're blushing! That's another reason why I need to tell her this!". "Just tell me already!" said Hinata. "As you know, we went to the library today with Tenten…."

* * *

**Want to know what happened in the library? Wait for the next chapter!!**

**Please review!!**

**Sweet-girl246**


	3. please read!

**I'm really sorry tha chapter is taking so much time...**

**Is will arrive in two weeks from now because i'm flying with my family to a vication to Europe...**

**I wanted to update the chapter before i'm leaving but i didn't had tha time to finish it...**

**Sorry!!**

**I'll be back at the 15.08 and i will update the chapter**

**sweet-girl246**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back from my vacation with the new chapter!!**

**Really sorry you had to wait two weeks!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**p.s. this is written like a normal episode but it's actually Ino telling Hinata… you will know when she finished telling…**

* * *

Ino, Karen and Tenten were sitting together in one table. The three of them were in the library, making they're History project. "I hate the French Revolution." Said Ino and Tenten sighed. "If you were listening in class you wouldn't have so much trouble doing this." Said Karen. Ino looked at her with a 'your evil' look.

-In another table at the library-

Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting next to each other. Neji and Kiba were talking about three girls that were sitting just a few tables before them and Shikamaru just sighed and mumble "troublesome project…"

"Shikamaru, I don't understand what your fan girls see in you. You're just a lazy guy who says troublesome about everything!" Kiba said with an 'un fair' look on his face. Shikamaru looked at him and sighed again. "Not my fault" he said.

-In the girls table-

**(Karen POV)**

I noticed that I need the book 'The French Revolution and Her Conclusions' for the next chapter of the project. "I'll be back in a sec" I told Tenten that was sitting next to me and walked to the History books shelf.

I founded the book on the highest shelf. I started taking it out with the end of my fingers. 'Damn. I'm too short' I thought to myself.

-In the boys table-

**(Shikamaru POV)**

I was tired from working on the History project so I looked up to see the girls Kiba and Neji were talking about. One of then just got up and walked to the History books shelf. She reached out her hand to take one of the books but she was too short. I sighed.

I stood up and walked to her. She was looking at me with her blue eyes while I took out the book she wanted and looked at it.

"The French Revolution and her conclusions?" I asked her and she grinned. "I'm working on my History project." She said. "Aren't we in the same class?" she asked when I passed her the book. "I think so. You do look familiar." I answered.

She leaned a bit to her right and looked behind me. I turned and saw Kiba and Neji staring at us. When they saw I turned around, they looked down to they're books and they started pretending to be learning.

"If you and your friends get bored, you all can come and sit with me and my friends. We sit over there" she said and pointed on a table with two girls sitting next to it. I shook my head in respond and she went back to her table.

I went back to the desk and picked up all of my stuff. "Come" I said to them. When they saw where I was going, they quickly took there stuff and followed me.

The three girls smiled as we got there and set down. The blonde girl started talking immediately. "Hallo! My name is Ino. How is your project doing? I really suck a History…." she was cut by the third girl over there. "Ino, stop talking! We need to finish this project!!" she said and Ino stopped, obviously frustrated.

-In Mrs. Nosayo bakery shop-

"…. And it went on like this for the rest of the day" said Ino as she finished telling the story. Hinata nodded but had a confused look on her face. "See? I told you it wasn't a big deal" said Karen. "But you didn't told her that you and the other guy was eye flirting all the time!!" said Ino. "We didn't!!" responded Karen with now an obvious blush on her cheeks. "You did!!" shouted Ino. "Can someone please explain to me what is eye flirting?" stopped them Hinata. "Eye flirting is when a boy and a girl exchange looks every few minutes for some hours" said Karen. "A thing that you totally did!!" said Ino.

The fight could have last for hours but was cut by the sound of the opening door. The girls, who were in the kitchen, froze when they heard the sound. Karen, the first one who got back to reality, walked to the entrance of the shop and stood behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked the boy. A little smile grew up on her face as she recognized him as the boy from the library. "Second time in one day" he said, a bit amazed. "Third time ice-cream," Karen answered, "do you need anything?" she asked, remembering she's still working. "My friends send me to buy something to eat while were working" he said. "They still haven't finished it yet?" said Ino, letting that thought go throw her mouth. She was eavesdropping to them behind the kitchen door, so saying that wasn't smart at all.

"Sorry!" said Hinata while she pulled Ino back into the kitchen (Ino's head popped out from the kitchen when she was eavesdropping). They both sighed. An uncomfortable salience controlled the room for several minutes. She was the first to break the silence. "With all the times we met today, I don't think I know your name" she said. "Right. We forgot to introduce. I'm Shikamaru. You're name is Karen, right?" he asked and a surprised look appeared on her face. "How did you know my name??" she asked. "Nametag" he said, pointing at the tag on her shirt that said 'hello! My name is Karen!'. "Ow" she said and laughed. He grinned at her and when she stopped laughing. He opened his mouth to say something but got cut because of a noise coming into the store.

"Who close a library at 8 P.M?!" shouted Kiba. "Can you believe they threw us out of the library?!" asked Naruto angrily. "The sign in the entrance of the library said they close at 8, morons. Stop overreacting" said Neji irritated. "When did Naruto joined us?" asked Shikamaru, confused. "Just when you left, we heard him yell for help. He was stuck with his project, like all of us, so we asked him if he wanted to join.

"Hey, Hinata!!" Naruto yelled, a reaction to Hinata's face popping out of the kitchen when she heard Naruto's voice. "h-hey" she responded. She and Ino stepped out of the kitchen. Ino putted her hand on her waists and had an irritated expression on her face. "Guys, you need to go. The library is not the only place that closes at 8 P.M." she said.

"Where will we go now?" asked Neji in desperation. "You can come to my place" said Ino, now with a flirting smile. "I think will pass" said Kiba, a little bit scared. "There's still six days until the project needs to be done. Just do is tomorrow" suggested Karen. "Six days? Really?" asked Naruto with wide open eyes. "You didn't know?" asked Shikamaru. He started laughing when he saw the faces of the three guys. "You knew that and didn't told us?!" yelled the three of them together. "8 P.M. go. NOW" reminded them Ino.

The boys got out of the store, just like Ino forced them to do. When they were out of hearing range, Ino sighed and turned around, just to see Hinata playing with her fingers. "Are you OK?" she asked but there was no answer. All that Hinata did was to mumble the same words over and over: "he said hey, he said hey, He said hey…" "O.K, that freaks me out" said Karen and hold Hinata's hands so she would stop.

When Hinata walked to her home, she thought of a lot of things. 'so much things changed in the last weeks. There's a new girl working in the shop with me and Ino. I'm in a new class and a new school year just began. Naruto and I are eating every Sunday and Wednesday at the ramen shop. Things are certainly not like before….'

* * *

**Thank you for waiting so long!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Please review!!**

**sweet-girl246**


End file.
